poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx Joined the Organization
This is how Ranyx joined the Organization goes in Ryan's Quest: 358/2 Days. Ranyx sits alone on the clock tower Axel: You're early. He saw Axel Ranyx: No, you're just late. They begin to watch the Sunset Ranyx: Today makes 255. Axel: What's that about? Ranyx: It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies. Axel: So, you got the number memorized, do you? Ranyx: Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie. Axel: Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie. Ranyx: Oh, thanks! They laughed Axel: Hey, Ranyx, Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest. Ranyx: Like I asked! Know-it-all. They laugh Ranxy: That's weird? Where is she? Ranyx (narrating): The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we first met on the seventh day after I came here. Day 7: Number XIV The Castle That Never Was looms over the Dark City in the World That Never Was. The Organization gathers in the Round Room, where Xemnas addresses them Xemnas: Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. Everyone are here Xemnas: I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. They saw the black coated person Xemnas: Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen. Ranyx remember that he joined the Organisation and he saw the Black coated person smiling at him Ranyx (narrating): For the seven days since my arrival---the name Ranyx, and the number thirteen were all I had. Who the people around me were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I had no idea... Day 8: The Icing on the Cake Saïx: Teach him well, Axel. Axel: Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade. Ranyx, let's go. Hmm? Ranyx look at the person Axel: What's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again... Saïx: Number XIV, Xgem. Axel: Right. I knew that. Ranyx: Xgem... Axel: Got it memorized, Ranxy? Ranyx: Yeah... Axel: Yeah? How 'bout my name, then? Ranyx: Axel... Axel: And how about our boss's name, huh? Ranyx: Xemnas... Axel: No way you're gonna forget his name, right? Let's go. Axel opens a corridor of darkness and walks inside with Ranyx Ranyx completed his first mission. Axel took Ranyx to a special place instead of returning straight to the castle. The two get ice cream and sit on the clock tower. Axel give him the Ice Cream Axel: The icing on the cake. Ranyx: Huh? He grab it Axel: You remember what this ice cream is called? Ranyx: It's umm... Axel: Sea-salt ice cream. I already told you before. Get it memorized. He take a bite Ranyx: It's salty...but sweet. Axel: (laugh) Ranyx, you said the same exact thing the other day. Ranyx: I did? I don't remember... Axel: So what has it been, a week since you joined the Organization? Ranyx: I guess it has... Axel: You guess it has? C'mon, you must remember that much. He nudged it Axel: Well, here you are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right? Ranyx: For the Organization... Axel: You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you. Ranyx: Where it all begins? Ranyx (narrating): As a member of the Organization, I'll be receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. Day 9: Heartless Ranyx learned of the Heartless during his mission. Marluxia, who accompanied Ranyx on his mission, explained how hearts appear when a Heartless is defeated. He also explained that the Organization seeks to collect released hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts, and that Ranyx, as a Keyblade wielder, is the only one capable of completing this mission. Ranyx (narrating): The Organization defeats the Heartless in order to collect hearts... And complete Kingdom Hearts. But I don't know what that is, or what it does. I don't even know what a heart is. Day 10: Incomplete Organization members seek to become whole by assimilating with Kingdom Hearts. Zexion explained how Nobodies lack hearts and are therefore incomplete and desire ones of their own. Ranyx (narrating): Nobodies don't exist... We in the Organization were born without hearts. So if we don't have hearts, does that mean we don't exist? Day 11: Keyblade Larxene, who accompanied Ranyx on his mission, seemed displeased with him for being a Keyblade wielder. She instructed Ranyx on how to fight without using the Keyblade. By training without the Keyblade, Ranyx once again realized its efficacy, but the question of why he alone can wield it deepens. Ranyx (narrating): The Keyblade releases hearts... So why am I the only one who can wield such a thing? I'm learning all these things, but there's so much more that I don't get. Day 12: A Closed World While carrying out a reconnaissance mission together, Vexen informed Ranyx that there are other worlds, and one must be aware of each world's own unique rules and features. Ranyx (narrating): Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday. Sometimes we go to other places on real missions, but we can't cross the walls that divide the worlds. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say. Day 13: Deeds to Be Done Lexaeus exhorted Ranyx to rely only on his own strength during missions. Ranyx had simply followed the Organization's orders up to that point, but he began to realize that his ability to wield the Keyblade was his strength and something that only he could do. Lexaeus informed Ranyx that he is vital to the Organization. Ranyx (narrating): There are nice guys and not-so-nice guys in the Organization, but everyone's working together to complete Kingdom Hearts. There's lots I don't know, but I do know I have to keep fighting the darkness...so I can be whole. Day 14: Friends Ranyx and Axel saw Hayner, Pence and Ollete Ranyx: Who were they? Axel: Probably...just some kids who live here. Ranyx: Hmmm... So does everybody act that way? Axel: What does that mean? Ranyx: Like those kids that we saw. Like running around chasing each other, making all that noise... Axel: Well, yeah...if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do. Ranyx: Hearts... Axel: C'mon, let's get some ice cream. Ranyx: Why? Axel: "Why"? Uh, well...'cause... Because we're friends. Ranyx: Friends... Axel: Friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids we just saw. C'mon, let's go. They at the Clock Tower Axel: Hey, Ranyx. After your next mission, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right? Ranyx: Yeah. Right. We're friends, huh... Day 15: Missions Ranyx executed his missions without much thought. Day 22: Left Behind Ranyxand Axel have ice cream on the clock tower Axel: I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do. Ranyx: Why? Axel: Gonna be away for awhile...starting tomorrow. Ranyx: Really... Axel: I can fill you in since we're friends. I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion. Ranyx: Castle Oblivion? Axel: The Organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized? Ranyx: I wish somebody told me these things. Axel: Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun fun fun... Axel left and Ranyx got a Winner on his popsicle Day 23: Silent Companion Axel walks through Nothing's Call and meets with Saïx along the way Saïx: Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. Among the members assigned to Castle Oblivion, they created an illusion of them. And I need to you make one of yourself. Axel: I trust, that really came from Lord Xemnas himself. Meanwhile Ranyx: Hey, Axel? He looks around, but only sees Demyx and Xgem in the room. Saïx walks in Saïx: If you're looking for Axel, he's gone. Ranyx: What do I do with this? Ranyx stares at the "WINNER" popsicle stick Ranyx received orders to carry out a mission with Xgem Xgem, hooded and hiding any facial expression, spoke not a word throughout the mission. Day 24: Silence Broken Ranyx walks into The Grey Area and sees Demyx, Xigbar, and Xgem talking Demyx: This place is so much nicer without the loudmouths. Ranyx: Why, Demxy? Demyx: Those bossy coworkers sent to Castle Oblivion. Ranyx: Oh... Xigbar: Well, I suppose it's too bad you and Poppet didn't get to spend a little more time with them. Ranyx: Poppet? Xigbar: I'm talking about Xgem, kiddo. Ranyx: "Kiddo"...? Saïx: Ranyx, get to work. Ranyx and Xgem finished their mission in Sakura Town Ranyx: I've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without me. Xgem: R... Ranyx... Ranyx: Huh? Xgem? Xgem: Ranyx...is your name. Ranyx: Yeah. He remembered having a Name Ranyx: "Ranyx," huh. Day 25: Two Keys Ranyx and Xgem are in Hill Valley Xgem: Ranyx. She take off her hood Xgem: Best of luck today. Ranyx: (gasps) Yeah. Let's go. Ranyx and Xgem are fighting the Darkside and the Keyboard goes in Xgem's hand and she defeat the Darkside Ranyx: Wow, I... Xgem, I didn't know you could use the Keyblade. Xgem: You know...neither did I. They laugh Ranyx: You earned the icing on the cake. Xgem: What's that? Ranyx: C'mon, I'll show you. They went to Twilight Town and they sit at the Clock Tower Xgem: This is such a great spot... How'd you find it? Ranyx: Here ya go. He give the ice cream to her Ranyx: Sea-salt ice cream. C'mon, try it. She take a bite Xgem: It's sweet...and salty. Ranyx: It's good, right? Axel and I, we meet here for ice cream after work. He take a bite Ranyx: This flavor is Axel's favorite. Xgem: Sounds like it's yours, too! Ranyx: Yeah. Axel brought me here to eat ice cream on my first day with the Organization. And then after my first mission, he got me ice cream again. Said it was "icing on the cake." Xgem: Like you just did for me? Ranyx: Yeah. Xgem: You guys must be really close. Ranyx: Well, Axel and I are friends. Xgem: Friends... Do you think that I could be a friend? Ranyx: When Axel gets back, we'll all have ice cream together! Xgem: Okay! They continue to eat and watch the sunset Day 26: Terminated Ranyx is conversing with Saïx and Xigbar in The Grey Area Ranyx: Is it true then about Castle Oblivion? The Illusion of the Organization Member? Saïx: That's none of your concern. Ranyx: And Axel and the other? Saïx: Gone. He may have disappeared for good with the others. Ranyx: What...? Ranyx look sad, minutes later, He and Xigbar are having a mission in Agrabah Ranyx: Hey, what happens when Heartless are destroyed? Xigbar: The hearts remain. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts. Ranyx: Then, can you tell me what remains if a Nobody is destroyed? Xigbar: What's there to leave behind? We're not even supposed to "be" in the first place. Ranyx: And what happens if the Organization member got eliminated, where'd they go? Xigbar: Nothing's left of them. Ranyx: Does that means, I'll never see them again? Xigbar: That's right. He summon a portal Xigbar: You coming? Ranyx: Huh? Oh, yeah. Then Ranyx have some pain in his head Ranyx: What's...happening... (He collapses to the ground, seeing images of Axel, Xgem, and a mysterious girl in white) Day 27: The Dark Margin (On a dark moonlit beach, a cloaked figure walks up to another figure sitting on a rock) ??????: I've been to see him. (The seated figure turns his head toward the other) ??????: He looks a lot like you. ?????: Who are you? ??????: I'm what's left. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was. ?????: I meant your name. ??????: My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name? ?????: My true name is... ??????: You have been with us for six days now. (The seated figure stands and removes his hood) ??????: The time has come... He walks past the other and places a hand on his shoulder. Time seems to pass slowly and all sound drops. The now unhooded man is revealed to be Xemnas, who says something inaudible to the hooded figure. The hooded figure stands and watches Xemnas leave. In his bed, Ranyx lays unconscious, watched over by Xemnas and Saïx Xemnas: Will he wake from this? Saïx: I am told Ranyx will return---provided the hero is stripped of all his memories. Xemnas: Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion. Saïx: Xgem has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. She can fill Ranyx's shoes for the time being. Saïx leaves the room Day 49: Sleep Ranyx remains asleep. Xgem visits him Xgem: I went to a new world today, Ranyx. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I hope that you can join me next time. She places something on his bedside Xgem: Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ranyx. She leaves and we see twenty seashells next to his pillow. In his sleep, he sees a techo-organic boy clutching an item tight as he's encapsulated in a white pod Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3